It is known in the art that cyclic compounds, or compounds containing two or more multiple bonds, are used for polymer synthesis by method of radical polymerization, regardless of the method initiation thereof (photo-, thermal, radiation, or chemical initiation) [1].
[1] A. M. ,   (High-Molecular Compounds), M:  , 1981, c. 82-143.
The reaction proceeds by radical chain mechanism via initiation, chain growth, and chain termination steps. Such a nature of the radical polymerization provides favourable conditions for insertion in the polymer structure of various molecules including oligonucleotides, proteins, nucleic acids, which structure comprises amino-, sulfhydryl or other active groups. There are at least two possible paths of insertion:
1. Molecules, which structure comprises amino-, sulfhydryl or other active groups, take part in chain transfer reaction to form aminyl, sulfanyl, or other active radicals. These radicals are capable to insert in the polymer structure both on chain growth step and on chain termination step under intermolecular recombination [2,3,4].
[2] A. Good and J. C. Thynne, J. Chem. Soc., 1967, p. 684.
[3] C. J. Micheida and D. H. Campbel, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 1976, 98, p. 6728.
[4] C. J. Micheida and D. H. Campbel, Tetrahedron Letters, 1977, p. 577.
2. Molecules, which structure comprises amino-, sulfhydryl, or other active groups, take part in reaction of nucleophilic addition to unsaturated compounds [5] that present on various polymerization steps, namely with initial monomers, growing unsaturated macroradicals, and unsaturated macromolecules.
[5]    (General Organic Chemistry), T. (v.) 3,   (Nitrogen-Containing Compounds), H. K.  (Ed.), M: , 1982, c. 61-62.